


Aziraphale Cai

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Body Horror, Canon - Good Omens (Book & TV Combination), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Aziraphale cai, e apesar da dor, não é inexperado. Ao menos Crowley estava ali para o pegar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Aziraphale Cai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aziraphale falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690531) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando acontece, não é tão dramático quanto acha que será, não é nada como imagina.

O chão não se abre para o engolir, os céus não se escurecem, a Terra não para de girar.

Nada no mundo ao seu redor mudar, e isso parece errado de alguma forma. Mais errado do que o fato de que isso está acontecendo, de que essa foi a última gota.

Apesar de ter dor, não é como imagina. Ele acha que vai ser a dor mais intensa na criação, e é muito, muito pior. Seu corpo inteiro entra em colapso, ele cai de joelhos e não consegue erguer sua cabeça mais do que alguns centímetros do chão.

Ele se pergunta se foi assim que Crowley se sentiu, mas não pode ser. Não deve ser? Cair de uma distância maior deveria doer mais, ele já está na metade do caminho, tão longe do Céu que o Inferno não pode puxar ele para perto. Ou ao menos é o que espera.

Suas asas se abrem sem querer, e suas penas caem uma a uma. Parece durar para sempre, e acontecer em um único instante. Ele tem medo de ver o que as substitui, e não teria a força de erguer a cabeça mesmo se quisesse.

Seus olhos queimam, e então derretem. Mas ele ainda consegue ver, então vê seus dedos se transformarem em garras e de volta em dedos, ossos se ajustando dolorosamente antes de mudarem de novo, como se seu corpo não pudesse se lembrar do que é.

Ele sente o resto do seu corpo mudar também, apesar de não olhar, não ousar olhar. Sua forma se torce grotescamente, não bem como um animal, certamente não humano, mais distante de qualquer coisa etérea. A sensação é como se parece e se parece monstruoso.

Ele se pergunta quando os poços de enxofre vão chegar, lembra de Crowley ter mencionado alguma coisa. Crowley… ele vai se lembrar de Crowley, quando isso terminar?

Crowley nunca fala sobre o Céu, então ele presume que ele não se lembre, que demônios não mantêm memórias do seu passado. Ele ainda espera se lembrar de Crowley mesmo assim. Seria muito injusto de outra forma, mas ainda assim, tudo sobre isso é injusto.

Ele quer se lembrar de Crowley, mesmo que de mais nada. Ele preferiria esquecer a si mesmo, porque enquanto se lembrar de Crowley, não está sozinho.

Ele tenta se lembrar do seu próprio nome, mas descobre que não consegue. Fragmentos giram pela sua cabeça, mas ele não consegue entender os sons, como alguém gritando em uma língua estrangeira através de uma tempestade de areia, ele ouve som que não consegue entender.

Ele pensa que é isso, ele não tem nada mais do Céu, o chão vai se abrir e o atirar nos poços, e esse é o fim de quem ele é e o nascimento de quem ele será forçado a ser.

Ele ouve botas clicando no chão, tão alto que ameaçam rachar sua cabeça no meio, mas o som é alívio além de dor, porque ele conhece esse som.

As mãos de Crowley estão em seus ombros, virando seu corpo, ajudando-o a deitar de costas, sua cabeça no colo de Crowley.

Quando se vira, consegue ver suas asas se reformando, a pele embaixo furiosamente vermelha, mas penas azul marinho já cobrindo muito da sua extensão. Elas seriam lindas, se não pelo que representam.

Crowley ofega quando vê seus olhos, e ele não tem certeza se algum dia terá a coragem de olhar no espelho, de ver o que está acontecendo com ele, o que ele está fazendo com si mesmo. Os restos de seus olhos antigos ainda estavam grudados nas suas bochechas, e ele se pergunta como deve parecer, mesmo para Crowley, que já viu o Inferno.

Crowley diz alguma coisa, Crowley diz muitas coisas, mas ele não consegue entender as palavras.

Tudo é demais, o mundo é muito brilhante e muito barulhento e muito grande e ele não sabe como fazer isso parar, quer implorar para isso _parar_.

Mas não para, porque isso é sua culpa, por questionar quando ele sabe que não deve questionar, por duvidar quando sabe o que dúvidas causam, por escolher a humanidade ao invés do Céu, por todos os detalhes que o tornam menos etéreo e mais humano.

Crowley beija sua testa, e então suas pálpebras, espalhando fantasmas de beijos por seu rosto. O toque é um alívio ao invés de queimar, danação limpando os últimos restos de santidade de sua pele.

Ele se lembra de queimar, da dor do profano contra o celestial que não fazia nada para o impedir de tocar, de beijar, de _conhecer_.

Ele sabe que Crowley sentiu essa dor sagrada bem como ele sabe que não há mais dor agora.

Ele quer sentir tudo de novo pela primeira vez.

Ele quer sentir aquela pele e aquele corpo e aqueles lábios sem dor, sem medo, sem vergonha.

Ele quer chorar até seus novos olhos também derreterem para que ele nunca tenha que saber como ele se parece agora, que tipo de monstro ele se transforma.

Ele tenta expressar essas ideias, uma por uma e todas de uma vez, mas seu corpo ainda não é totalmente seu, ele ainda se recusa a obedecer, ele ainda não tem nada a oferecer além de gritos de pura agonia, um som que ele não sabe quando começou e só percebe que está fazendo porque o impede de falar.

Crowley ainda está falando com ele, ainda está tocando nele, ainda está confortando ele, mas tudo o que ele conhece é a dor.

Dói, dói tanto que queima. Queima suas memórias, queima sua alma, queima todo o seu ser.

Ele se pergunta como Crowley podia ter sentido essa dor e ainda ser tão gentil, mesmo se escondesse isso nos cantos mais profundos da sua alma. Ele se pergunta se ele também vai conseguir ser gentil, quando isso terminar.

Ele se pergunta quem ele vai ser quando isso terminar.

Ele não se pergunta se Crowley ainda vai amar ele, ou se ele ainda vai amar Crowley, ambos são certos. Ele não precisa saber seu nome para saber disso.

Ele se pergunta se ele vai conseguir viver consigo mesmo.

A dor parte assim como chegou, súbita como um soco no estômago, e o deixando sem fôlego da mesma forma.

O mundo se ajusta nas suas novas cores, lavado em um tom de azul peculiar, que talvez seja culpa de seus novos olhos. Ele não sabe que besta ou animal ele é agora, algo desprezível ou algo cruel.

Ele tem medo demais para olhar.

O toque de Crowley é reconfortante, sempre reconfortante, e logo suas palavras são também, o cobrindo sem significado mas com intenção.

Ele nunca teria imaginado que cair seria assim. Uma punicação, certamente. Uma mudança de estado, por necessidade. Uma tortura, por definição.

Mas também uma eliminação, de toda a vergonha, toda a culpa, todo julgamento. Uma devassidão gloriosa, um deslustre que melhorava ao invés de diminuir o que o fazia ser ele mesmo.

Ele olha para Crowley, sabendo que para melhor ou pior eles estão do mesmo lado, e esse não é o lado do Inferno, mas seu próprio lado.

E toda a dor vale a chance de escolher, de uma vez por todas, escolher ter escolha, escolher humanos, escolher livre arbítrio.

Ele não consegue se lembrar do seu próprio nome, mas ele sabe que cair não pode mudar quem ele é, porque ele não permite que o Céu determine quem ele é, não mais.

Ele não foi um anjo direito em muito tempo, só o que falta era admitir isso. E ele tem a impressão de que vai ser tão inadequado como um demônio, como Crowley é, mas ele não se importa com isso nem um pouco.


End file.
